Phased array antenna panels with large numbers of antennas and front end chips integrated on a single board are being developed in view of higher wireless communication frequencies being used between a satellite transmitter and a wireless receiver, and also more recently in view of higher frequencies used in the evolving 5G wireless communications (5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems). Phased array antenna panels are capable of beamforming by phase shifting and amplitude control techniques, and without physically changing direction or orientation of the phased array antenna panels, and without a need for mechanical parts to effect such changes in direction or orientation.
The ability of a phase array antenna panel to scan in a variety of directions is critical in establishing reliable wireless communications. The directionality of a phased array antenna panel can be increased by utilizing more antennas, and more phase shifters and front end chips. However, due to cost and complexity, this approach can be impractical. Thus, there is a need in the art to increase the directionality of a wireless receiver employing a phased array antenna panel without increasing the number of antennas, phase shifters or front end chips of the phased array antennal panel.